Penguin Legends (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Penguin Legends written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Villain Unite". Plot (After exploring penguin dimensions, back at the EPF Command Room) *Rookie: Whoa, that's a lot. *Aunt Arctic: Mumble's dimension is one of them. One of these penguin heroes can help and fight to save the world. *Gary: But we never met them. *Dot: Are they strangers? *Aunt Arctic: Strangers can be told in a different way. *Jet Pack Guy: Yeah. Face to face with a newcomer on the way. *Rookie: I didn't know that. *Aunt Arctic: Two years, we faced with the universe conflict. Many penguins complained about a group of real world penguins coming in over a crowd of species alike. *Alpha: But i saw elephant seals on the way to the fire of the Wilderness. *Aunt Arctic: Yes. But that's not the point. Herbert made a time machine that can warp into dimensions from the multiverse itself. One of them is time traveling back to 2005 where our island first started and one where the dinosaurs went extinct. Let's go back how the real world penguins did back during the last two years. (One footage on the screen show in 2013 with the Pied Piper Machine holding Mumble to the sky during a big storm) *Dot: Oh my, you didn't know that Bambadee collapsed the Dojo by accident. (Another footage show back during the Mesozoic Era when a war was encountering inside of the volcano) *Chinstrap Penguin: Guys, did you see the blue and black dinosaurs fighting together on a cliff? It's mind boggling! (The last footage show in the future of 4014 when a lot of microbots are invading the island during the invasion of Protobot) *Rookie: Okay, that's enough. *Aunt Arctic: *shut the footage off* For the past two years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the EPF of the island can no longer tolerate with other dimensions. But i think we have a solution, either we go back to the real-world or we never see them again. *Dot: But Herbert started it all when he tried to blame on us with the multiverse problem. I feel we've done it before. *Aunt Arctic: Tell me Dot, do you know where is Bambadee and Mumble are right now? *Dot: I don't know. He said he is going on a date with me at the Coffee Shop. Mumble might be busy taking care of his son Erik back at Penguin-Land. *Aunt Arctic: We made it all clear. The Feather God is trying to merge all the dimensions together into one big world with the help of this blue human virus who can turn people into trophies. *Gary: That would be the World of Trophies sir. Only a red plumber can save us all. *Rookie: I'll get Bambadee to deal with the problem. *Aunt Arctic: Go get Bambadee, Rookie. And then, go to the Club Penguin University to pick up Roofhowse and a few of his friends, got it? *Rookie: Yes. I know what i can do with them. *Gary: I'm trying to work on teleporting into other worlds like we did with Mumble's universe last year when we have to pick him up to stop Protobot. *Aunt Arctic: That big of a robot is dead. The microbots will no longer be seen ever again in alternative universes. *Rookie: I'm going to get Bambadee and Roofhowse now. I'll be back. *Aunt Arctic: Make it quick so we can discuss about the multiverse conflict. *Rookie: See you in a little while. *teleport to the neighborhood* (Back in Snow Hill Island, Mumble walk into the land to see his brother Phoenix) *Mumble: Hey Phoenix. *Phoenix: Oh, hey Mumble, long time no see. *Mumble: It's good to see you. *Phoenix: Yeah. It been a long time since we met. I'm glad you could come, brother. *Mumble: Uh huh. *Perxio: Hey, look who's here? *Mumble: Perxio? *Perxio: Yes. I came for a visit. *Mumble: Again? *Perxio: Babysitting problems. Yeah, that the job i alway do. *Mumble: It happen sometimes. *Phoenix: But you finally came at last. *Catherine: Shippo, tio is here. *Shippo: Tio! *Mumble: Hey Shippo. *Shippo: You're back. *Mumble: Good to see you. *Shippo: Where's my cousin Erik? *Mumble: He's at school now. Don't worry, he will be back in a hour. *Shippo: Ok. *Phoenix: We have time to play while we wait for Erik to get finished with school. *Perxio: Why not sing your heartsongs? *Mumble: I don't have one. My father dropped me as an egg. *Perxio: I know he did it. *Phoenix: I have many heartsongs in my life. *Mumble: I thought you can only get one. *Perxio: He can sing like many. *Phoenix: Yeah. I'm the only one who can do it. *Shippo: You go for it daddy. *Catherine: Yeah. Show what you got. *Perxio: He's the man. Show what you got Phoenix. *Phoenix: Alright. *singing* Yeah, you're lookin' at the truth, the lovestone never lie, no I'm the one, yeah, I'm the one Early mornin' in the dawn, know you wanna ride now. I'm the one, yeah. I'm the one, yeah And you're sick of all those other imitators Don't let the only real one intimidate you See you watchin', don't run outta time now *Perxio: He's the only one. *Phoenix: I'm the one, yeah, oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh. *Perxio: He's the one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh. *Catherine: He's the only one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh. *Shippo: He's the one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh. *Phoenix: I'm the only one. *Perxio: Yo, yo. Mumble I'm the one that hit that same spot. Hit it. He the one that bring them rain drops, rain drops. We go back, remember criss-cross and hopscotch, hopscotch? You the one that hold me down when the blue's hot, hot. I make your dreams come true when you wake up. Dream. And your look's just the same without no make up, eh. Had to pull up on your mama, see what you're made of. Mama. Ain't gotta worry 'bout 'em commas 'cause my cake up, hey You can run inside my life from that fame bus Cause I promise when we step out you'll be famous, yeah'' Modern day Rio and Feather what they named us. Why? 'Cause when we pull up—prr prr—all angles *Phoenix: Yeah, you're lookin' at the truth, the lovestone never lie, no I'm the one, yeah, I'm the one Early mornin' in the dawn, know you wanna ride now. I'm the one, yeah. I'm the one, yeah And you're sick of all those other imitators Don't let the only real one intimidate you See you watchin', don't run outta time now *Perxio: Let sing together! *The Chorus except Mumble: He's the one, yeah, oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the only one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the only one *Rio: Hey everyone. *Perxio: Rio, you make it in. *Rio: I heard you were singing a song. *Perxio: Then sing with us. *Rio: Okay. *singing* He beat his face up with that new ice stick He like the price, he see the ice, it make his iceberg melt When I met him in the club I asked him who he felt Then he went and put that sweater on that work belt We don't got no label He say he want bottles, he ain't got no table He don't got no bed frame, he don't got no tables We just watching Iceflix, he ain't got no cable. Okay, though. Plug, plug, plug, I'm the plug for him He want a rockhopper that pull his hair and hold the door for him Baby, that's only me, pitch, it okay with me Baby, okay, okay though *Phoenix: Alright. *singing* Yeah, you're lookin' at the truth, the lovestone never lie, no I'm the one, yeah, I'm the one Early mornin' in the dawn, know you wanna ride now. I'm the one, yeah. I'm the one, yeah And you're sick of all those other imitators Don't let the only real one intimidate you See you watchin', don't run outta time now *The Chorus except Mumble: He's the one, yeah, oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the only one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the only one *Perxio: Lookin' for the one, well, bird, you're looking at the one I'm the best yet and yet my best is yet to come 'Cause I've been lookin' for somebody, not just any-freakin'-body Don't make me catch a body, that's for any and everybody Oh my God! She hit me up all day, get no response Man you blow my high, that's like turning gold to bronze Roll my eyes And when she on the molly she a penguin She think we Rio and Feather but it's more like Roa and Furry God forgive me Fresh and finessin', I'm a legend Straight up out The Crescent, fly your bae down for the Treasure For the record I knew Lovelace when that boy was spinnin' records Shooter Guinings winning record, I'm just flexing on my nests, oh, God *Phoenix: Yeah, you're lookin' at the truth, the lovestone never lie, no I'm the one, yeah, I'm the one Early mornin' in the dawn, know you wanna ride now. I'm the one, yeah. I'm the one, yeah And you're sick of all those other imitators Don't let the only real one intimidate you See you watchin', don't run outta time now *The Chorus except Mumble: He's the one, yeah, oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the only one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the one oh-eh-oh oh-eh-oh He's the only one *Rio: Another one Don't you know, girl, don't you know, girl I am the one for you, yeah, I'm the one Don't you know, girl, don't you know, girl I am the one for you, yeah, I'm the one Don't you know, girl, don't you know, girl I am the one for you, yeah, I'm the one Don't you know, girl, don't you know, girl I am the one for you, yeah, I'm the one *Everyone: *cheers* (The song end as everyone was cheering for the whole group) *Phoenix: Man, you sure have a relationship with Catherine. *Rio: Yes. I wish adelies can mate emperors. *Perxio: But is Feather alway a hybrid? *Rio: Yeah. How come his parents mate together as a different species? *Mumble: That just the way it is. Mating. *Perxio: Wow. *Rio: I can't believe it. *Phoenix: Feather is the first hybrid penguin we have come to know. In fact, we should have him meet up with us. *Mumble: Yeah. You guys seen him before. *Perxio: Uh huh. *Rio: That's right. *Phoenix: Let’s go find him. *Perxio: Um, i'm not liking the sound of it. *Mumble: What it is? *Phoenix: You have to go to the bathroom? *Perxio: No. The skuas are here! *Mumble: Oh no. *Phoenix: Time to fight. Let’s show those skuas who’s boss. *Rio: Ready or not, here i come. (With the skuas) *Boss Skua: Oh boy, who's the big baby now? *Frankie: There's baby penguins! Let's get them. *Vinnie: Right now. *Dino: Wait for me. *Brokebeak: I'm here for a killing! *Francesco: Up and to go! *Boss Skua: Shush it. Now let's capture the baby penguins right away for breakfast and lunch. (With the penguins) *Perxio: Attention everyone! The skuas are coming. Run for your lives! *Everyone: *panic and run* *Mumble: Look like it's time to stop the evil skuas. *Phoenix: Time for us to fight! We need to protect the children! *Rio: Let show who's the boss now? *Mumble: *fight the skuas* *Phoenix: *throw a snowball at the skuas* *Rio: Look out. *Perxio: Yikes! *dodge* *Phoenix: Catherine, get Shippo to safety. *Catherine: We will hide at the cavern. *Phoenix: Be safe. *Mumble: Oh no, i knew the boss would be coming back. *Boss Skua: Mumble, we meet again! *Mumble: *dodge* *Boss Skua: Darn it! *Mumble: Take that. *Boss Skua: You little freak. *Rio: Oh yeah. *Perxio: Rock on. *Phoenix: Oh yeah! *throws a snowball at one of the skuas* *Dino: Ow! *Francesco: Blast it. *Brokebeak: I'm here for my first kill. *Perxio: Run! *Phoenix: NO! Penguins of Snow Hill Island, stand your ground! *Mumble: Look like my chance is finally up. *jump and slap Brokebeak* *Brokebeak: Hey! *Mumble: Gotcha. *Dino: Francesco, go get that feather penguin now. *Francesco: I will. Right on. *Phoenix: I don’t think so! *hits Francesco in time to save Mumble* *Francesco: Ow! *Brokebeak: Francesco, you suck! *Francesco: Shame on you. *Boss Skua: My boys, get the adelie penguin now! *Rio: Oh no, they found me. *Perxio: Let me stop them right away. *Phoenix: Right on! *uses fire power on the skuas* *Skua #1: Look out! *Skua #2: Oh no! *Mumble: Oh yeah. *Phoenix: Get away from our home you bad skuas! *Boss Skua: Never. We're here to take the kids! *Phoenix: Not going to happen! *uses fire power on the skuas again* *Boss Skua: Look out! *Dino: Be careful! *Frankie: Watch where you're going. *Vinnie: Shame on you! *Mumble: That's what you get! *Perxio: Yeah, get out of here. *Rio: Out of the way! *Boss Skua: You never get away with this! *Mumble: Don't leave! We're not finished with you yet! *Perxio: Come back here! *Phoenix: Leave our home at once you bad skuas and never come back! *Boss Skua: I have more members for you to fight! *Phoenix: You bad skuas leave our home now! If not, you will feel more firepower! *Dino: Oh no, who's the scary penguin now? *Phoenix: *in a threatening manner* This is your last warning. You had better leave at once you bad skuas. (In another side of the mountain, Bambadee arrive at Antarctica, finding out that the skuas are at Snow Hill Island) *Bambadee: Oh no. Skuas. (Back with Mumble's group) *Mumble: What are you waiting for? *Boss Skua: Let's get him. *Mumble: Run! *Perxio: Let's go amigo. *Rio: Don't get caught from the claws. *Mumble: Move back! *Phoenix: Ok bad skuas, for not listening to my warning, have some feathered fury! *power up for his fire power attack* *Boss Skua: Yikes! *Furry: Fly back! *Francesco: It Burns! Burns! Burns! (Phoenix continues to use his fire power attack on the skuas) '''MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Penguin Legends (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions